I come back to you
by allybaaba
Summary: Future Fic. Booth and Brennan. Involes Brennan and a daughter....chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones however I do own Callie, Sandra, Chris and Mark. So um ya.**

**I do tend to have a punctuation problem so if any body has editing suggestions... Don't hold back.**

**These characters might be a little out of character this literally came to me as I was falling asleep and I dreamt about it all night. So here it is. Please review I will love you for ever This first chapter seems and is very dark but I will lighten it up I hate dark stories. **

"Get out of my house, and don't you ever come back to touch me or my daughter again." Temperance screamed and slammed the door shut. She slid down the back of the door and banged her head continuously against it. _Another boyfriend right down the drain. _She felt the stinging of the tears behind her eyes and then she cried for what seemed like for ever until her three year old daughter climbed on to her lap.

"Momma where'd twis go" she questioned her mother with her big emerald eyes. Tempe couldn't look at those eyes with out more tears stinging the back of her eyes at the thought of another of her failed relationships Why couldn't she get this right she only ever had one relationship that she thought was going some where and that was almost 4 years ago. Seeley Booth she smiled even thinking about him them felt the familiar anger bubbling up inside of her. They had had the perfect relationship after almost two years of consistent nagging from her still best friend Angela Montenegro. Then Deputy Director Cullen had insisted that Booth start working undercover. Cullen had hated Tempe from the moment they had met. Once Booth and Tempe had made there romantic relationship public Cullen had despised her even more and sent Booth away to work undercover with no other options. It had been nearly four years since Booth and Tempe had talked. He was always undercover and if there was contact between them his cover would have been blown.  
"Momma?" Callie questioned again ripping Tempe from her trip town memory lane. Tempe looked at her daughter and decided to go with the simplest truth possible.

"Chris left for a while. I don't think we will see or hear from him again" Tempe stated. She left out the part about Chris beating her and threatening to hit Callie.

"Let's get you back to bed" she said looking at Callie. After laying her daughter back to bed and making sure that she fell asleep before leaving Tempe climbed in to the bath she had began to run before she put Callie back in bed. She sunk herself in the water and thought back over the past four years. She had had two relationships and both had failed.

Shortly after Booth left she had met Mark she had thought he was the love of her life. She had thrown her whole self into the relationship and had ended up pregnant. Tempe had been foolish enough to think that Mark would change his mind about kids once she told him that they were having one of there own. She was wrong. She had told Mark one morning before leaving for the Jeffersonian. She had come home to an empty house even though Mark had the day off. She ventured around the house to see all of Mark's stuff gone. She had sunk into her old self with her walls twice as high. Angela hardly heard anything non-work related from her friend until Callie was born.

Callie was the second best thing ever to happen to Tempe, Booth being the first. Angela had thought that for the longest time. Then she saw the un-wavering love that Tempe had for her daughter she had covered the small table in her office with pictures of that little girl. Angela never would have thought that Tempe would have made such a great mother but she was doing a brilliant job.

Angela had still thought that Callie needed a father figure until about six months ago when Tempe met Chris. There relationship had seemed to flourish they had moved quickly and after only three months Chris had moved into Tempe's apartment with her. Then about a month ago Tempe had started coming into the Jeffersonian worse for the wear with bruises and cuts. Once Angela had dragged it out of Tempe that Chris had been leaving those horrendous bruises on Tempe's face she had begun trying to convince her to kick him out but Tempe had just insisted that it was her fault and that she had always done something to deserve Chris's beatings.

Tonight though, tonight was the last straw Chris had threatened to hit Callie the person Tempe loved most in the world. Tempe used what she could remember of the martial arts she had been trained in to fight back. Chris had realized that he was going down he yelled at her and the minute he had been told by Tempe to get out he didn't need to be told twice he packed what little he had brought into Tempe's apartment and left her forever he had thrown his key at her in one last attempt to control Tempe.

Tempe climbed out of the now cold bathtub tried her self off and looked at the last of the fresh bruises Chris would ever leave on her. Tempe threw on her comfiest silk pajamas and climbed in her bed and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The blaring beep of the alarm clock woke Tempe up at 6:00. When she opened her eyes the bright green eyes and the chestnut brown hair of her daughter Callie stared back at her.

"Mornin' mommy! Can we get donuts for Br'fast dis mornin'?" Her lovely 3 year old daughter asked her. Tempe smiled at her and replied:

"Of course we can especially since you didn't have a great birthday yesterday" Tempe smiled to her self donuts sounded great this morning. Tempe went in to turn on the shower before she reached up and felt her hair was still wet from her bath not even four hours ago. It was oddly refreshing for Tempe to wake up and have no boyfriend there. She decided against a shower this morning in stead tied her bathrobe back on and went to bathe her daughter.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As they pulled up to the Jeffersonian Tempe walked around to the back seat of her car and put her purse and the bag of Callie's stuff beside the car along with this morning's addition of two frosted donuts in a bag on the ground as she unbuckled Callie and helped her out of the car. They walked onto the raised platform of the Jeffersonian where Tempe, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, and the newest member of the team Sandra worked. Angel greeted followed her friend in to her office where she sat Callie down to eat her donut before she went down to the Jeffersonian daycare.

"You look particularly happy this morning" Angela commented as she sat down on the couch next to Callie.  
" I finally put some of my Martial arts to use last night and Chris left" Tempe commented nonchalantly as she pulled out her own donut out of the bag and tore it in half passing one half to Angela.

"You did what!" Angela squealed.

"Auntie Ang'la, shh" Callie commented.

"Sorry sweetie," Angela commented before continuing "I did hear you right? Didn't I?" Angela restated quietly this time before receiving a conformation nod from Tempe.

" Dr. Brennan, Angela you guys should get out here." Zach interrupted. Tempe walked over and wiped off Callie before scooping her up and following Angela out of the door.

" Booth?"

**So what do you think do you love it do you hate it? Should I keep going? I would love your reviews. Please leave some constructive critisism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hadn't planned on updating this quick but your reviews kept coming and I loved them and I was so motivated to continue right away. Tell me what you think of this second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones however I do own Callie and Sandra and Chris and Mark. **

"Bones?" Booth questioned as he stared at the woman who was clearly his Bones only with a bruise or two across her face and affectionately holding a little girl who slightly resembled Bones in her arms.

Tempe forgot all about taking to Callie to the daycare and pinched herself just to make sure Booth was really there and it wasn't one of the many dreams she had had that went a lot like that. Tempe felt something bubbling up in her stomach but it wasn't the anger she normally got while thinking about Booth but instead it was the flip-flop butterflies she used to get in her stomach when they talked before he left.

"Momma, pu'me down I wanna go see Zach" Callie complained and answering Booth's questions about whom exactly that little girl was.

Tempe was stunned and had no idea what do to luckily (as usual) Angela came through for her.

"Um come on Sandra we have a sketch to finish. Zach don't you and Hodgins still have some bones to clean?" Angela suggested as she herded the group towards there respective rooms to leave Booth and Tempe alone.

As they walked off she heard Sandra questioning Angela about who he was.

"So um long time no see hunh?" Tempe tried weakly to start a conversation.

"Ohh Bones I missed you. Every time between assignments I would call you but then hang up I was so nervous, and oh Bones what are those bruises on your face? And who is she? (As he gestured to Callie)And who replaced me as the FBI link? And and and O I am babbling. Forget all of that Bones. How are you what has been going on in your life?" Booth finished giving her one of his best smiles and trying to cover up his bright red embarrassed face.

Tempe chuckled before responding "I have been great. I've had two failed relationships. The first guy Mark left me when I told him I was having his kid and I kicked Chris out last night. He crossed the line when he threatened to hit Callie also. This is Callie she turned three yesterday and should have been at the daycare down the hall 15 minutes ago…… O shit she's late! Will you walk her down there with me?" She summed up her past four Booth-less years in one quick paragraph. Booth was infuriated he loved Bones' daughter even though he only knew her name and age, but loved her because she was Bones'.

They started walking down the hall towards what Booth recognized wasn't there before he had left and must be the Daycare center. "That bastard hit you? He threatened to hit your daughter? I hope you Kicked his ass Bones'."

"I did right before I kicked him out. What's up with you? Why are you back home?" Tempe inquired of Booth as she signed Callie into the center. After speaking with the facilitator at the center about Callie and why she was late Booth and Tempe walked back toward Tempe's office as booth explained his situation.

"Rebecca…. She uh..." Booths eyes seemed to be tearing up. "Rebecca she passed away." Booth said in an almost whisper and looked at the ground.

"O MY GOD Booth I am sooooooo sorry how when how is Parker I wish I would have known she was sick I would have helped with Parker!" Tempe practically shouted in awe. As they entered Tempe's office Booth finally spoke again.  
"Its okay Bones you couldn't have known I hardly spoke to her she had moved to New Jersey to be closer to her mom. I came out of undercover about a month ago and went and got there about a week before she died. I was so glad I got there before she died I can't imagine what would have happened to Parker or how he would have dealt with it."

"O Booth I am so sorry. I really am I just wished we could have talked before now. How did parker take it?" Tempe said.

"Parker he is not sure he is so sad he just lost his mommy you know he is seven I don't think he fully grasps everything right now. He is so confused he doesn't know what to do He just got his daddy back so he is ecstatic about that but he lost hi Mommy so he's depressed. I just feel so bad for him." Booth said exasperatedly.

"O I can imagine what he's going through I went through almost the same situation when we found my mom's body I got my brother back but I realized my mom was never coming back." Tempe recalled.

There was kind of a long silence while both of them thought but then Booth spoke.

"I thought about coming over here so much Bones but I couldn't. I talked to Cullen and he is gonna let me work out here in D.C. again as a Supervising Field Agent but not as the direct connection between the Jeffersonian and FBI he was afraid about you know…. You and I." Booth stated kind of cheekily.

"Where is Parker now?" Tempe asked kind of trying to ignore the last part of Booth's statement. _He really wants there to still be an us? _

"Parker is staying with Sid for about another half hour. Look Bones we need to talk about _us" _

_There he goes with that us thing again. I still want there to be an us but I don't know does booth still want there to be an us. _

"Bones you there?" Booth asked.

"Ya I'm right here. So this _us_ thing…. How do you feel about it?" Tempe stated.

"Tempe I don't know about you but_ us_ was the best thing that ever happened to me... I t was the only good relationship I ever had I missed it so much and I don't care that you have a daughter. I don't care that we won't work together. I don't care that I haven't had any contact with you in four years I still want you Temperance Brennan." Booth silently prayed that he hadn't just poured his heart out to his bones and she wouldn't want to take him back.

"O god! Booth I was so scared you wouldn't want me back I have never gotten over you." Tempe silently cheered inside Booth still wanted her maybe things would go back, back to how they were.

"Hey bones I really should get back to get Parker from Sid. I also have some other people to visit now that I am back in D.C. I have to try and find and apartment and everything but would you and... Callie? Join Parker and I for dinner tonight at the olive Garden on 72nd street tonight around say six thirty." Booth inquired.  
"Of course Booth we would live to join you. I think it would be fun and I haven't had genuine fun in a long time." Tempe answered not knowing that Angela was standing outside of the office using all of her might to contain a squeal. Her favorite couple was going out to dinner together tonight.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry to anybody who lives in D.C. if there isn't 72nd street I didn't know a lot of D.C. streets so I made one up. Thanks for all of your reviews please keep them coming and any editing suggestions also accepted with open arms. If you have any suggestions where the plot should go let me know because I honestly have no idea at this point. Hopefully something else would come to me as I go to be tonight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up I had a bad case of writers block, something I never have trouble with but then once I did have a fairly good idea as to where this was going I was in the car on the way to the campground where we stayed this weekend. Thank you so much for all of your reviews I really love reading them. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones or any of the characters related to the show or Olive Garden restaurant. I do however own Callie and mark and Chris so keep off of them . **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Booth, party of four." Tempe told the hostess at the restaurant as he looked at his seating chart. She was 15 minutes late and she knew Booth might be angry and would probably be waiting impatiently by no but she couldn't help it Callie wouldn't cooperate.

"Right this way miss." The teenage hostess said as he grabbed a pack of crayons a kids menu and an adult menu and led Tempe and Callie through the restaurant towards the back where she saw Booth and who she assumed to be Parker. Whoa had parker changed he wasn't the little boy she had last seen he had a rather muscular build even though he was only seven he probably made all of the little seven year old boys look bad when ever they played playground games.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker shouted as the approached the table Booth was sitting at. It was defiantly Parker nobody else called Tempe _Dr. Bones _except Parker. Booth always the gentleman already had a booster seat at the table for Callie.

"Momma, who's Docer Bones?" Callie looked up at her mother with questioning eyes from her height way down by Tempe's thighs.

"Bones and Dr. Bones are silly names that those two always called me" Tempe explained to her daughter as the settled in to the table.

"Hello Callie! Do you remember from me this morning when I walked you to daycare with your mom?" Booth gently asked the little girl. Callie nodded and replied "Ya your Boof"

"okay" Booth chuckled at the three year old's pronunciation of his name " Well this is my little boy, he is seven and his name is Parker" Booth continued as he gestured to Parker. Then he gave Tempe a look to suggest it was her turn to introduce Callie to Parker.

"Hey Parker. It's been a long time but apparently you still remember me-" Tempe started but was soon cut off by Parker.

"I sure do remember you Doctor Bones!" Parker exclaimed with a million watt smile revealing to missing teeth.

"Well this is my little girl Callie" Tempe introduced as Callie gave a little wave.

"So Tempe things never change still always late as usual? Hunh?" Booth stated playfully.

"It wasn't my fault we were already to go a 6:45 then Callie decided she was going to try painting with out telling me and ..." Tempe started to defend until she realized that Booth was only kidding. There was a few more minutes until the waitress showed op to get there drink orders. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. At the end neither Tempe or Both wanted to part ways with each other and there children were getting along so well there didn't seem to be any harm in spending some more time together.

"Hey Callie! Would you mind if Booth and Parker came home with us?" Tempe questioned her daughter and got a raised eyebrow from Booth.

"To celebrate your birthday and have some of the cake we didn't get to eat last night" Tempe continued glancing at Booth.

"That would be fun." Callie answered after contemplating things with a look on her face that reminded Booth so much of Tempe.

As she turned back to Parker and Booth she announced "Yesterday was Callie's third birthday and we didn't do any sort of celebrating so you both are invited back to our apartment to help celebrate if you'd like."

"Can we please go" Parker begged his dad.

"I guess that would be alright you don't have school tomorrow so I don't see what harm it could do if you stayed up a little late tonight" Booth reasoned earning a whoop form Parker, Tempe and Callie.

"Why don't Bones and Callie head over to her house and we will pay the bill and we'll be over in a little while." Booth suggested.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Daddy, Why are we at Wal-Mart?" Parker questioned his dad.

"Because yesterday was Callie's birthday and we are going over there to celebrate her birthday so it is only right that we bring a gift." Booth stated as he ran through the store towards the Crayola section of the store carrying parker piggy back style through the store. Booth grabbed a gift bag a card some tissue paper and a pad of "Crayola Color Wonder paper" and some "Crayola Color Wonder finger paints". Then ran just as fast with parker still on his back but this time holding the basket up to the register and paid for his purchases and drove as fast as was legal towards Tempe's house. Once they had reached the apartment complex he took the tags off every thing wrapped it stuck it in the bag then he and parker signed the car and raced up the stairs towards Tempe's apartment.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey Booth!" Tempe greeted as she opened the door. "Nothings changed your always still late eh?" Tempe commented part playfully part sarcastically.

"I resent that, Parker why don't you go find Callie and play with her Booth said.

Tempe eyed the bag in Booth's hand.

"Oh Booth you didn't have to get anything for Callie!" Tempe reprimanded.

"Bones I have never known you to gush, but who said it was for Callie?"

"The sparkly princess on the bag kind of gave it away silly goose." Tempe answered as she led Booth towards the kitchen where Callie's packages and cards from Tempe's friends, Tempe and the "squint squad" waited along with the cake. While Parker and Callie ran off towards the living room. Tempe pulled a package of candles from the cupboard as Booth set his contribution to Callie's already massive pile of gifts waited.

"Callie, Parker come on it's time for cake" Tempe called as she set the cake down on the table in front of the one chair with a booster seat. Once parker and Callie were settled into the chairs around the table Booth flicked out the lights as Tempe captured delight on her daughters face with the camera to add to her collection of pictures.   
**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Callie had opened all of her gifts except Booth's because according to Callie the bag was the prettiest. The floor was littered with brightly colored wrapping paper cards and ribbons and there was a small pile of dolls, balls, and other children's toys. Much to Booth's delight there was nothing like the gift e had picked up for Callie. As Callie pulled the paints and paper out of the bag she let out a long loud yawn followed closely by a squeal of delight.

"Aw Booth it's perfect. I can't believe you picked out such a great gift. Tempe stated marveled by the sincerity behind the gift. Parker and Callie both let out loud yawns at that moment and Booth looked at the clock rather surprised that it was almost ten.

"Callie why don't you take Parker and show him your room while Booth and I clean up the kitchen Tempe suggested as her daughter ran off a gleefully as possible with her current state of exhaustion.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After Tempe and Booth had finished cleaning the kitchen they sat down in the living room together and Tempe flicked on what to booth had appeared to be a giant picture frame with a beautiful picture of Tempe and Callie in a field of daisies.

"Angela took that picture last spring when she Callie and I were on a picnic" Tempe commented as she saw booths admiration of the picture.

"Ya but it just turned into a TV guide" Booth stated rather confusedly.

"My ex Chris worked at best buy and hooked it up for me it's a TV that doubles as a picture frame when not being used" Tempe stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Was all Booth said as Tempe turned to the AMC channel and put on an old Audrey Hepburn flick. The two snuggled closer together with out even realizing and passed out on the couch with Tempe's head in Booth's lap.

**Ok so there it is Booth and Tempe's second first date.**

**I also have some other disclaimers to throw in. I don't own Crayola AMC Wal-Mart or Best Buy. I have no idea when I will be able to post again busy week coming up  Reviews much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know it has been well ages since I last posted and I do apologize profusely for that but I think I have finally hit what I want for this chapter so tell me what you think?**

**I am not even going to try and make excuses for this long gap in between postings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones: How ever I do own Callie, Mark, Chris, and Sandra.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Mommy mommy mommy!" It was far too early for any human to possibly be that chipper at….O shit nine in the morning! Booth had spent the night with Tempe and Parkers first soccer game was in 1 hour.

"Booth! We fell asleep, and it's nine in the morning, and go get your leotard on!" Tempe sputtered out when she realized that it was nine on Saturday morning and she had a half hour to get a shower breakfast and Callie to "Tiny Tumblers". Booth gave her a funny look at her last order.

"I don't own a leotard." Booth stated semi confused but more of teasing Tempe.

"No not you Callie she just started toddlers gymnastics class last week and she has to be in class in half an hour" Tempe called back to him as she disappeared down the hall into the bath room.

"Uh Bones. I hate to break it to you but I don't think you have time to take a shower." Booth commented as he heard the water begin to run in the shower. Booth wandered into Tempe's kitchen and sliced two bagels to heat up for himself and Bones.

"Okay um If you want you can hang out here today and we can do something after Callie's class and I get cleaned up, I mean ….if you want to or…uh you can do your own thing if you want I would understand." Tempe stated uncertainly as she spread cream cheese over her bagel.

"Actually Parker's first soccer game is in an hour and he is really excited about it and I thought maybe you know we could go out and celebrate afterwards." Booth stated looking up from the bowls of cereal he was currently pouring for Parker and Callie. He looked at Tempe with hopeful eyes when he noticed she looked kind of crest fallen.

"Oh uh I see I guess you kind of had plans before I guess…..just let me know how Parker does. Just give me a call if you want to do something this week I guess" Tempe said as she wandered around putting the sugary concoction they marketed as cereal back into the cabinet busying her self which was Booth's third cue that she was upset.

"Hey" Booth chuckled as he grabbed her arm, "when I said we could celebrate I meant the four of us. It would be nice to spend the day together, plus Parker and I would be out of that tiny cramped up hotel room" Booth said while reassembling him self.

"Okay that would be nice to spend the day together; I think Callie would enjoy it also. She hasn't played with anyone her own age out side of daycare for a while now. Towards the end Chris was pretty picky about that stuff he was really demanding about knowing where we were at all times." Tempe stated with a forlorn glance before quickly shaking it off and finishing up her preparations to leave. "Well. Um I guess you guys can finish up getting ready here just be sure to lock up before you leave and Good luck Parker!" Tempe said scooping up both Callie and her bag in one motion. Parker responded with a half hearted thank you after an encouraging look from his father Tempe felt some pity for the boy, he was exhausted and was about to play one of the most exhausting sports Tempe could think of. On her way out Booth swooped her in to a hug before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek that sent shivers all the way down to her toes, then he whispered "Thank you so much Temperance" into her ears. Hearing him call her by her given name made her heart flutter and it amazed her that he still knew how to make her weak in the knees even after three years of not seeing each other.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tempe spent the whole class sitting in the plastic lawn chairs on the outside the 4inch thick foam carpeting smiling to her self thinking about the fact that Booth was back in town and she was going to spend the rest of the day with him. Sandra one of her coworkers and a fellow mother of a toddler in the class took a keen eye to Tempe's unnatural glow and smile.

"A late night with a new man?" Sandra inquired. Since she had stared working at the lab two years ago Sandra had become one of Tempe's best friend behind only Angela. However Tempe some times found it easier to talk to Sandra than it was to Angela. Sandra and Tempe had both spent most of their teenage years with out parents. However Sandra had spent her whole life with out parents. She was left outside of a police station when she was only 4 months old and had been thrown in the system and had spent her whole life in it. Tempe and Sandra had even spent Christmas together last year when Angela had finally taken jack home to meet her parents after 8 months of dating. However Tempe had been split on New years eve between Russ and his girlfriend and Sandra, they had there own little gathering in the back corner of IHOP Callie and Jill's (Russ's girlfriend's daughter) favorite restaurant.

"Well you have to promise not to tell Angela until at least Monday Tempe began trying to find a way to spend the rest of her weekend peacefully with Booth and avoid everything that would come with Angela finding out.

"Pinkie swear" Sandra said playfully pulling out something new they're daughters had learned from one of the girls in the class.

"Booth and Parker and Callie and I went out to dinner last night at Olive garden and he came back to my place to celebrate Callie's birthday and we kind of fell asleep on my couch together." Tempe said rather rushed, then looked up from the floor to Sandra and turned several shades of red.

"OH MY GOD! I am so excited for you! Tempe I remember when I first met you and how you reacted with tears every time somebody mentioned Booth. I am so happy for you." Sandra said proudly of Tempe.

"What about me?" Said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Booth!" What are you doing here Tempe asked.

"You left these at your house in the fridge. Booth said revealing the tray of cupcakes Tempe had slaved over for hours.

"Oh! Booth. Thank you so much. I worked so hard over these because I promised Callie that she could bring some cupcakes for the class. How did you know that they were for today and what about Parker's soccer game?"

"You left a Post-it note on the fridge and I quote 'Don't for get cupcakes on Saturday' it was right above the flyer for the class so I put two and two together. Parker is warming up with the team and the field is only 5 minutes away at the YMCA so I just ran them over. That ok?"

"It's fantastic. Thank you so much Booth I owe you forever!" Tempe thanked Booth.

"Well bones I know one way you could start making it up." Booth said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. He chuckled a bit when Tempe's jaw fell open. "You could introduce me to your friend quickly, but then I have to get back to the field before I miss the start of the game." Booth finished his thought as he watched Tempe's face flush.

"Right well Booth meet Sandra, one of my best friends. Sandra meet Booth." Tempe introduced.

"Which field is Parker playing on? Maybe Callie and I will stop by after her lesson?"

"Um I think its field four. Its one of the little ones towards the back"

Booth left the building with a smirk on his face that just grew bigger as he heard Sandra squeal something along the lines of what Angela would have said, involving his good looks and how perfect they were for each other. Booth would never understand Tempe's choice in friends. They were the exact opposite of what somebody would have pictured reserved Dr. Temperance Brennan with squealing shop-aholic friends.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come on Parker! You can do it! Way to go Buddy! Good Goal!" Seeley Booth cheered on his son as Tempe approached him from behind with a pink sparkly leotard and shorts clad Callie.

"He must have gotten his fathers athletic ability." Tempe commented as she reached Booth.

"Ya I am really proud of him. He has carried on so well since Rebecca died." Booth gloated.

"Mr. Booth I thought you said that Parkers mother was dead, and I didn't know he had a little sister. Nice to meet you Mrs. Booth" A fellow soccer mom commented. Booth laughed inside and waited for Bones to correct the woman rather harshly.

"I am not Parker's mother and she is not his sister but anybody would be proud to be his mother." Tempe corrected with out a trace of anger in her voice just admiration of Parker and understanding at the woman's misunderstanding. Booth noted however that she didn't correct the woman calling her 'Mrs. Booth'. It made him smile at the thought. Dr. Temperance Brennan world renowned forensic anthropologist best selling author and domesticated soccer mother, if you would have told him that five years ago he would have laughed and never considered the idea but now he liked it he really liked that idea. As Parker came off the field smiling he ran to his father and accepted the sports drink he handed him.

"That was a good game bud!" Booth congratulated his son.

"Doctor Bones! You made it Parker exclaimed at finally seeing Tempe standing off to the side then she bent down to accept a sweaty hug from Parker.

The four headed off towards the parking lot Booth and Tempe in a comfortable silence with Booth's hand in its rightful place on the small of Tempe's back. Parker and Callie ran ahead chattering away like they had known each other forever.

"So let's go our separate ways and we can meet at Chuck E. Cheese in an hour." Booth suggested as they reached there cars in the parking lot.

"Ya that sounds like a good plan." Tempe conceded unlocking what Booth thought was a more practical car her new red Honda Pilot.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tempe stared at her closet completely dumb founded she hadn't had this sort of dilemma since the first time she and booth had gone on a date. She couldn't decide what to wear. It had to be practical they were going to a children's restaurant after all but then again she wanted to look good for Booth. She decided a dress or skirt would not be appropriate, every time she went to Chuck E. Cheese she ended up in the ball pit with Callie. She also decided against anything light colored that way it would eliminate the possibility of stains no low cut tops the ball pit would be a problem there too. She finally decided on a long sleeve Henley shirt it was rose colored and un buttoned halfway down and had buttons that looked like they were made out of fish scales it was one of her favorite shirts but she hadn't worn it in ages, since last time she actually wanted to look good. She decided a pair of jeans would work well with the shirt and would be practical too. As she put on her clothes she looked over her selection of earrings. She settled on a pair of earrings that booth had given her on there first Christmas together. They were a pair of chandelier earrings that had tiny clear beads hanging off of each of the 3 levels and they sparkled in the sun. She also decided on a plain silver chain with a single diamond hanging off of the middle would work as the perfect necklace. As she double checked that Callie hadn't managed to spill something all over her out fit a pair of jean capris with a purple zip up sweatshirt over a light blue t-shirt she heard a knock on the door.

Tempe was surprised to see Booth and Parker behind the door when she opened it up.

"Booth!" what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you I just didn't expect this. I thought we were supposed to meet in 15 minutes."

Booth grinned sheepishly "Hello to you to Bones. We _were_ supposed to meet at Chuck E. Cheese but I pulled up to were it used to be but there was a grocery store there and I realized it had moved since last time I was here and Parker didn't know where it was either."

"So what you're telling me is that the famous Booth instinct failed you and you were lost." Temp confirmed mockingly.

"Ya I guess." Booth said. "So are you guys ready to go or can we at least come inside as you guys finish up its starting to sprinkle out."

"Um ya you guys can come right in I just have to find Callie's other shoe and the we will be ready to go Tempe said as she slipped her feet in to a pair of Birkenstocks and picked up a miniature version and began searching the living room for its twin.

About 15 minutes later Tempe finally emerged from Callie's room in success holding Callie's hand both pairs of feet completely covered.

"It's about time we were starting to get hungry" Booth commented.

"Ha-ha very funny" Remarked Tempe as she pulled open the front door and let Parker and Callie race ahead of them.

As Booth stepped out the door he grabbed Tempe's hand and pulled her close to him. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered "I never got to tell you that you look beautiful." Every word he said tickled her face. Then rolled his forehead down hers and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. As there lips parted they both laughed when they heard there kids arguing over whose car they were supposed to get into.

"Like father like son" Tempe whispered back tickling Booth's face before letting go of his hands and running across the front lawn towards the kids leaving a dumbfounded Booth to chase behind her.

" I don't know Booth what do you think? Both kids presented good points. Callie said we should take my car because I am the only one who knows where Chuck E. Cheese is but Parker said that we should take your car because you guys are the guests. I am at a loss it's up to you." Tempe summarized as Booth walked up.

"Well I haven't been issued a FBI vehicle yet, and that rental is rather cramped and smells like cigarette smoke and my personal car still hasn't arrived from New Mexico, so I guess that leaves your car." Booth reasoned. "As long as I get to drive he finished."

"Booth have you forgotten why we are taking one car? You don't know where Chuck E. Cheese is how would you drive?"

"Um you would tell me." Booth tried with a famous charm smile.

"Na I think I like being in control" Tempe said as she finished buckling Callie into her car seat.

"Hey no fair! Your car has one of those in car navigation systems it could have led me to Chuck E. Cheese you cheated. I could have driven!" Booth exclaimed as Tempe backed out of the drive way.

**So what did you guys think? I know the chapter was a long time coming. I **

**I have a few more disclaimers to add in I don't own Honda or Tiny Tumblers or Chuck E. Cheese or IHOP or a ton of other things.**

**So if I have any fans and readers left out there tell me what you think. I already have the next chapter in my head and I will be inspired to post it faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You know you love me... this may be one of my quickest updates for a fairly lengthy chapter… I promise it's another long one….well short for some people but long for me… I am new at this stuff gimme a break………please**

**Disclaimer: I am bound to use a ton of stuff I don't own in this chapter also lets make it easy and say I only own : Sandra, Callie, and well I thought there was somebody else but apparently it's just them and the plot.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day Brennan walked on to her office as quickly as she possibly could and shut and locked the door before she was interrogated by her very pregnant and yet still amazingly bubbly best friend. She had seen Sandra and Angela talking already and she knew that she only had a few seconds of peace before she was double team interrogated by her best friends. She took a deep breath and pushed the weekend's events out of her head, she had work and she couldn't look to elated or Angela would automatically assume that she and Booth had slept together. Just as she had managed to get the grin off of her face she heard the knock on her door.

"Sweetie it's us." Angela cooed through the door. Brennan sighed as she stood up and walked over to unlock her door. She had some bodies' form Tibet on the table waiting for her but apparently it would be another half hour before she would get to them.

"Ahh sweetie I am so excited for you!" Angela half cooed half squealed as she waddled at an amazingly fast speed towards Brennan's couch. Brennan had to give it to Hodgins Ever since he and Angela had gotten married last year Angela had been rather toned down. Brennan didn't even want to imagine what this interrogation would be like 2 years ago.

"Tempe you there?" Sandra questioned as she pinched Tempe's arm.

"Um ya sorry I was just thinking about the old Angela" Tempe replied throwing a little wink in Angela's direction.

"Well being pregnant and married and still not knowing where every room in your house is and what they are all used for will do that to you. However back to the topic at hand, was he good in bed?" Angela asked blatantly.

"We didn't have sex." Tempe replied truthfully as she re organized her desk very meticulously: one pile paper work that needed to be finished, A pile for open cases at the Jeffersonian, a pile for open cases with the FBI and files that needed to be returned now that they were finished.

"Whatever you say, but honestly what _did_ you do this weekend?" Sandra pulled her role in as good cop.

"Hung out with our kids, went to Chuck E. Cheese and caught Booth up on all of the newest children's favorites he missed over the past couple of years. Hunh kind of ironic eh? I was teaching him pop culture." Tempe reminisced and recalled for her friends.

"I can't wait for this kid to pop out." Angela suddenly burst in " Well pregnancy calls I have got to go to pee then back to work, today is after all my last Monday until I am officially on Maternity leave for six whole months!" Angela announced as she stood up the waddle walked out of the bath room and right towards the bathroom.

"I have some Tibetan remains that are calling my name." Tempe said as she stood up and pulled on her lab coat.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Around two o'clock Tempe got a much awaited phone call. She walked into her office as she answered.

"Hey you." She answered.

"Sorry, I can't talk but I promised I would call today and I hadn't so I gave you a quick ring to keep me a man of my word."

"O well that's ok I guess." Tempe said slightly sadder than when she had frost answered Booth's call

"I know I wish I could even come visit you, however I have to meet with Rebecca's lawyer's she still has a bunch of stuff and I still have to take care of a ton of paperwork to go over." Booth said sounding very uneager.

"Oh well I guess you should be going then."

"Your right, I should be going, but I was wondering if maybe Parker and I could come by and visit tonight?"

"Sure, that would be nice. You want to come by for dinner to?"

"Mmmm dinner cooked on a single family stove. That would be nice; we haven't had one of those in nearly two weeks." Booth said sounding very eager at the prospect.

"OK so I will see you around 6:30." Tempe said

"Alright 6:30 sounds good. Bye Bones got to go before I miss this appointment" Booth said leaving Brennan to hear a dial tone.

What had she just agreed to? _I can't cook_ Brennan thought to herself. _Well there is one thing I can make. I think it will go over well with Parker and Callie also. I am going to need to grab some stuff from the store first though. Eggs, flour, cooking spray, milk I guess I could really mix it up and throw some chocolate chips in and to make it nutritional I will need some fresh fruit. Just three more hours and Callie and I can leave run to the store. By the time we get home it will be like 5: 30, that should give me enough time to shower quickly and get dinner started before Booth an Parker show up. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The day had flown by since Brennan had talked to Booth. As she walked towards the Jeffersonian Day care center she couldn't help but smile. Life was good. For the first time forever she was truly happy, completely happy.

"Hello Doctor Brennan." The provider greeted as Brennan walked in the door. She looked at the woman, she knew her name was Mrs. McBride but she didn't know much about the woman, she was usually so distracted with her life she had never taken time to stop and have a conversation with her Brennan decided she looked like a nice woman and was glad that she was caring for her daughter during the day.

"Hello Mrs. McBride, How are you today?" Mrs. McBride looked taken aback, and why shouldn't she the doctor was normally very curt and never had much to say.

"My day was wonderful; I read some more of your new book today, while the children were napping. I like this one a lot it might be one of my favorites."

"You really like it? I wasn't so sure that people would like my new portrayal of Andy." Tempe asked the older woman quite sincerely.

"Oh yes miss. I love this new Andy…… would you mind paying me a favor?" The older woman suddenly became quite excited.

"Sure anything" Tempe said as she leaned against the counter making herself more comfortable.

The provider reached into her bag and dug around for a moment and pulled out Brennan's book "Eureka! Would you mind signing this for me and my husband, we are both huge fans!"

"I would love to. Who should I make it out to Mr. and Mrs. McBride or what?"

"Could you make it out to Emily and Dave, Mrs. Brennan?"

"Please just call me t Tempe, you are after all looking after my daughter all day I feel like I should know you more" Brennan said as she finished the autograph.

"Thank you so much Mrs… er I mean Tempe."

" I would love to stay and talk with you however I am expecting company for dinner and I still have to pick up half of dinner on the way home." Tempe said as she reached into the cubby Labeled with Callie's name and began putting her things in her bag when she spotted a picture Callie had drawn. It was a three year olds idea of a man and a woman. Above in the teachers hand writing it said How I spent my weekend, I played with my mommy and Booth. The teacher had given a sticker to the picture. Tempe smiled and thought that it was going on the fridge when she got home, Booth would even smile at it when he got there that evening.

"Come on Callie! Time to go Parker is coming over for dinner tonight." Brennan called to her daughter as she held out her coat and slipped the bags over her shoulder.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She had gotten home much later than expected by the time she had her unexpected conversation with the daycare provider and then Callie's game of building blocks with the cereal boxes in the grocery store. It was 5:50 she had just finished mixing up dinner taken off her sweater from the day and was left in a light blue camisole and the sweat pants she had put on before she even started mixing up dinner. She was scrambling some eggs as she heard a knock on the door.

"One moment I will be right there" Brennan called. She rinsed her hands under the water and patted them dry on her pants as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Booth so nice to see you again, don't look to cheery." Tempe said in a sarcastic as she moved past to let Booth in. "Parker! Callie is down the hall in her room. You can go play with her while I talk with your dad and finish dinner." Tempe greeted and directed the young boy as he entered the house. "How was your meeting with the lawyer?" Tempe questioned Booth as she returned to finishing dinner.

" Mmmm dinner smells good… Waffles and scrambled eggs! That is your idea of a good meal Bones?"

"Well they are homemade waffles with chocolate chips and there are eggs for protein and fruit salad so there is fruit in there." Tempe defended her choice of meals as she poured some more batter in to the waffle maker. "Plus it's one of Callie's favorites, cooked on a single family stove and I thought it would go over with Parker.

"Well Parker will love it and I will to, I was just reflecting I never thought I would see you of all people cooking breakfast for dinner." Booth said with a grin on his face how it should be.

"It was one of my favorites growing up. However you never answered my question; how was your Meeting with the lawyer?"

As she said it she realized he was pretty upset at the meeting. The scowl returned to his face and she quickly interrupted before he even got the chance to answer. " let's just call the kids in and we will all eat dinner then we can walk to the park down the street and they can play and we can talk?" Tempe suggested.

"That sounds like a better plan I think. The meeting just… frazzled me." Booth agreed before spooning the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate and carried them over to the table. Booth retrieved the jug of milk and the fruit salad form the fridge as Tempe finished the last waffle and un-plugged the waffle maker. The table was already set as it had been since Tempe and Callie finished unloading the dish washer last night.

All through dinner Callie and Parker talked animatedly about what they each had done with there respective caretakers, between the two of them chatting up a storm Booth or Tempe could only manage to fit a word in edge wise. After dinner booth and Tempe loaded the dishwasher and washed the few non-dishwasher safe items while the kids cleaned up their toy's from earlier. They worked in comfortable silence and were occasionally greeted with the sound of giggling echoing down the hall from Callie's room. As comfortable as the silence was Booth felt the need to break it.

"So Angela finally got her a man for life?" Booth questioned.

"Yup, Hodgins, she used to get so disgusted by him but now just look at the two of them. They started dating about 5 months after you left and have been married for a year. Angela is pregnant, well obviously you couldn't have missed it. I swear she must have 3 kids in there she out grew the maternity stuff a gave to her from when I had Callie , it only took her till about 6 months… just think that stuff was to big on me up until the day Callie was born."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"Know what the sex of the baby or how many of them there are?"

"Well she and Hodgins both know how many there are and what the sex is but they are being incredibly secretive about it. When ever I say any thing about what might be in there she just gives me the same little smile."

"I am going to bet it's twins, a guy and a girl." Booth stated very confidently.

"How in the world would you guess that? You have nothing to go on."

"Well she is rather large so there are at least twins and that is what my gut is telling me."

"Ahh the famous Booth gut? Are you sure you still trust that thing even after it failed you yesterday?"

"Come on let's get the kids it will be to dark soon." Booth quickly changed the subject as he headed down the hall towards Callie's room. Tempe chuckled behind him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of victory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6 I was kind of reluctant to post it, I posted chapter 5 and got over 250 hits but no response in the form of reviews. I am considering maybe if this should be the last chapter. The story gets a lot of hits but no reviews. Is it worth it? I think if I don't get enough reviews from this chapter maybe this will be the last chapter even if the chapter ends a not so ending like place…..**

**So this maybe the last time for this story but: I only own Sandra & Callie.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a crisp spring night and Brennan wished that Callie had been wearing more as she and Booth walked down the street towards the park. Brennan had protested But booth was carrying Callie on his shoulders and Parker on his back. They looked like real family, a happy family.

_Family where did that come from? Do I want a family? I though Callie and I were getting along good by our selves? Then again, who is going to teach her how to ride a bike? I haven't ridden one since I was 13, and what if she gets into sports? I was never any good at them? _For the first time in 3 and a half years Brennan doubted her ability to be a single mother. _ I can't doubt this. I am in a deep as I can go and it looks like Booth could use somebody to talk to right now and he wanted to talk to me……But as what? A friend? His ex-girlfriend? Somebody he wishes would still be his girlfriend……_

"Hey Bones can we have that conversation now?" Booth questioned her. "I think I am ready to talk now."

"Ya sure go ahead and spill your stomach." Brennan said.

"Bones I thought you were getting better with pop culture. Its spill your guts." Booth said.

"Well then spill your guts, I am listening." Brennan said before looking to make sure Callie and Parker were both safe.

"Well as you know I met with Rebecca's Lawyer this afternoon, the one who was in charge of her will and estate. She, the lawyer, still had some things from the will to clear up with me. I was to be Parker's guardian. In the will Rebecca clearly said that 'She was never my biggest fan, then she saw how you changed me,' She said you got rid of my gambling problem and helped to bring out the best in me. And that when I had to go do all of that undercover work she was real disappointed. She said that was the times that Parker needed a father the most and that even though she didn't always let me in that much in the beginning that she wanted me to be the only one to take care of Parker after she was gone because he deserved at least one of his real parents. The one thing she said that really made me want to cry was when she said that she remembered Parker telling her how 'Dr. Bones' didn't have a mommy or daddy and how it wasn't fair. Rebecca said that when she was originally taking care of this stuff she had considered leaving parker to love with her mother but she remembered Parker saying that and it wouldn't be fair if Parker didn't live with his father, like it wasn't fair to Dr. Bones." Booth said. He looked at Brennan to gauge her reaction. She was staring at Parker, and when she looked back to Booth she had tears in her eyes. Brennan's words failed her and she just wrapped her arms around Booth and hugged him tightly. Booth heard her whisper to his chest "It wasn't fair".

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Brennan regained control of her emotions then she looked at booth and said. "That doesn't explain why you looked so angry this afternoon."

"No your right, that isn't why I was angry this afternoon." I was angry because Rebecca stated that she wanted her house sold. She said she thought I would be able to support Parker and my self and that if she sold her house and put all the money in the bank then Parker would have enough money to go to college and get educated. She didn't consider the fact that for the past three years had been living in FBI issued apartments across the country under an assumed identity. Right after I left the Lawyers office it just got worse though. A junior officer doing deskwork called me to remind me that by tomorrow I was supposed to be moved out of my room at the hotel or at least pay my own because it was the last night under my FBI transfer." Brennan looked at him confusedly.

"When the FBI transfers you they pay for a hotel for you for 2 weeks until you can get a permanent place and between the time I spent in New jersey I only had 4 days left to spend here and tonight is the last one." Booth finished with the scowl returned to his face.

Brennan looked at him timidly. The shook her head and the returned her face to the kids with that look she always had when she was thinking about something.

Booth finally spoke. "Bones, just spill your guts what are you thinking about."

"Well I was thinking I still have two unused bedrooms in my house you know. If you and parker really needed a place to stay even if for just a few nights you could always use those rooms."

Booth looked at her shocked. "Bones I could never ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask I offered and besides that's what friends do." Brennan said just as Callie climbed on to her lap.

"Mommy I'm sleepy. Can we go home now?"

Booth answered for Brennan I think that would be a good idea Parker is probably tired too. We had a long day."

"They walked back to Brennan's door with Booth holding parker and Brennan carrying Callie.

As Booth out a now sleeping parker in the back of the rental car he looked at Brennan not quite knowing what to say all he could think to say was " Thank you."

"Sure any time Booth, and just think about it my offer still stands if you need it." She said before turning and walking into her house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well there it is I warned you it was short. Now if you want me to continue with this story I would like lots of positive encouraging reviews. Just think Booth and Brennan might even end up living together next chapter. I know you know how do to it. Push the little purple button. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well as hesitant as I was to do this I am still going to continue. I guess I was kind of in a slum and I have decided to def. continue writing this fic, I even have it relatively planned out there are lets see um counts out on fingers 6 major things I still want to happen in this story, and I will let you know as they happen this chapter has one of them and the third biggest one. I am still trying to decide how long it will be at least 7 more I am thinking. Again thank you so much for your reviews they really helped to make me continue this thing.**

**Here it goes: I don't own ANYTHING except Callie and Sandra. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As Booth pulled up to the hotel he knew his already sucky day was about to get even worse. There were emergency vehicles everywhere. As he drove into the parking lot he was immediately instructed to roll down his window by a policeman on foot.

"Sir, good evening." Booth addressed the officer.

"I am afraid it isn't so good. It's my anniversary and after this fire I am afraid I am going to be here all night and miss my dinner reservations with my wife. Especially of this whole arson theory proves to be true."

Arson?" Booth questioned.

"Well we got the call about an hour ago. The building was up in flames anything below the fifth floor is scorched, As you can see." The officer began explaining as he pointed to the half scorched building.

"Well my son and I were on the 7th floor how are things up there?"

"Well everything is soaking wet and this establishment will be closed for several months, so you're going to have to find alternate lodging."

"Everything is soaking wet? My son just lost his mother a couple of weeks ago and the only pictures he had of her were up there." Booth said with glassing eyes and a grimace. He did not want to explain to his son why they were sleeping somewhere else and his pictures of his mommy were ruined.

"Sir I am sorry for both the loss of your wife and everything you had in the room that is probably all destroyed. I can allow you and your son up for five minutes to gather your stuff but we can only allow so much wait for so much time other wise the structure will collapse. I think they are allowing the seventh floor up now so I suggest you get your son and wait in the line."

"Thank you sir for the information and good luck on making your anniversary dinner. I always liked the idea of anniversaries but I never got the chance to have a wife." Booth said, then at the man's confused look he said "His mother and I never married she didn't approve of my work."

"Well good evening then." The officers said as Booth waved and pulled into a nearby parking spot to wake Parker and go join the line at the door to get into the hotel.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Brennan looked at the clock as she stood up from the couch to go get the door. She couldn't imagine who would come to visit her at this hour; it was 11:30. Normally Brennan wouldn't even be in bed let alone considering sleeping gut tonight she was tired and doesn't it figure it's the one night she wanted sleep other visitors had different ideas.

She couldn't say she was exactly surprised when she opened up the door and saw Booth and Parker standing on her front door step. What did surprise her was the 3 soaking wet suitcases sitting next to them on the door. Instead of letting them in through the door she stuck her head out the door trying to make since of why the suitcases were soaking wet. However that confused her even more it wasn't raining and from the way things looked it hadn't rained since that weekend and even then it had only sprinkled a bit. Her thoughts were interrupted as Parker yawned then said "Dr. Bones can we com inside, I am tired." Brennan finally moved to the side to let them into her house.

"I know I said you could stay here Booth and you still can but I didn't expect you to show up at nearly midnight and why are your suitcases all wet?" Brennan questioned as Booth set down the suitcases in question on Brennan's floor. Booth replied with only a look that said I will explain more later.  
"So does that mean I should direct Parker to the smaller of the 2 guest rooms for the night?" Brennan inquired.

Booth finally spoke. "Actually if you will show me where it is I will get him into bed and then we can talk."

"Sure thing. Just follow me and I can actually show you both rooms." Brennan said as she started up the stairs.

After booth had gotten parker to sleep in one of the guest room's he joined Brennan on the couch as she handed him a beer.

"Now what is the meaning all of this? It's practically midnight and you show up at my door with your son and suitcases." Brennan began.

"Ya about those suitcases can we talk as I empty them and possibly use your dryer I don't want the stuff to get a mildewy." Booth said scratching his head with a questioning look on his face.

Ya sure. I'll help you it will be quicker that way." Brennan said standing up and walking down the hall. A few moments later she returned carrying an arm load of towels.

"What I don't want your wet stuff to soak my floors, the are solid oak you know." She defended at Booths look.

They worked silently pulling clothes out of the suitcases putting the semi dry ones out on a towel and the soaking ones in a pile for the dryer, until Brennan's curiosity got the better of her and she had to know why everything was all wet. "So Booth did you guys go white water rafting on your suitcases or what?"

"No , they were soaked when the sprinkler system in the hotel went off. There was a fire, originally they thought it was arson but it was just some numskull who left a towel on the coffee maker in his room. It charred everything from the fifth floor down, all that was left intact was the Skelton of the building."

"Wow Booth I am soo sorry. After the awful day you had then to go home and have no where to sleep. That must have been tough."

"It was tough, however what was the toughest was explaining to him why we were coming here. He kept insisting it was because I wanted to come see you. Not that I don't want to see you, I don't think that's even possible…" Booth trailed off.

"What's not even possible Booth?" Brennan questioned gently.

"Me not wanting to see you. I will always want to see you. I thought of you so much those past three years." Booth said. As he finished speaking Booth leaned in and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. _I have missed this so much _they both thought simultaneously. The kiss deepened and became so much more than a kiss. Booth scooped Tempe up and carried her to her bedroom after he had laid her down on the bed. He asked "Temperance, are you sure you want to do this?"

She pulled her self up to him and captured his lips quickly then pulled away to quickly say "Seeley I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well I don't write sex scenes being a good Catholic girl so you will have to make this part up yourself if you so wish.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As Brennan Woke up she looked to her side and saw Booth lying beside her. Last night had been incredible for her. However much she wanted to just lay in bed with Booth and repeat last night over and over she knew she knew she needed to get up and go to work or there would be hell to pay. She gently shook booth awake.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said as he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous was his groggy reply.

"I have to go to work. Do you need to go into work today also?"

"Nah I have till next Monday then I have to go back to the land of the working."

"Okay well you and Parker can hang out here today if you want unless you need to go house shopping or something."

"NO more house shopping, We have looked at every house on the market in the area I would consider living. Plus poor Parker has been begging to go to the zoo since we got back to DC so I think I am going to take him there today."

"Booth?"

"Ya?"

"You can sleep here again tonight, or as long as you need for that matter. Callie and I would love to have you guys." Then she added quietly almost so quietly Booth didn't catch it: "And I wouldn't mind having you in my bed every night." Both smiled to him self.

"Well Bones I think I may just take you up on that."

"Really!" She exclaimed from the bathroom where she was getting ready for her shower. Then looked out the door with a big smile on her face "I think that will be nice."

"Yes, it will be nice. Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Does Callie have to go to the daycare center daily or is it like playing hooky if she misses a day."

"I don't think it would be considered hooky if she missed a day. Why?"

"I was just thinking instead of spending the day at the daycare canter she could come to the zoo with Parker and I if that's okay."

"I think that would be good for her. I certainly don't mind yu just have to clear it with her." Brennan replied be fore climbing in to the shower.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I know it's short however I will be posting more later probably. Just thought I'd give you guys this before you assumed I had given up on the story. Just keeping the purple button It makes the chapters come faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I know it's a LONG time coming but hopefully it will be super great to make up for it. I love comments. Help make me happy and smile (more) leave LOADS of reviews. I might work faster…no guarantee.**

**((Insert the standard Disclaimer here.))**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Callie?"

"Yes mommy?" The little girl asked looking up from her bowl of a sugary concoction they claimed was cereal.

"Mr. Booth is going to take Parker to the zoo today and he wanted to know if you wanted to go with him."

"!The Zoo?"

"Yup! You want to come?" Booth inserted as he snuck up behind Bones and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ya Ya Ya I wanna see the tigers and the monkeys and the elephants…" the little girl trailed off as she dumped out the milk remaining in her bowl down the drain in the sink. She then padded down the hall in the matching PJ's to change her clothes.

"I think that went over well." Booth said to Bones his breath tickling her neck. Bones wanted to just climb back into there bed and repeat last night. They however were responsible working adults, there was 2 kids in the house and she had to get to work on time which was in an hour. Didn't mean she couldn't daydream.

"Ya I think she likes you a lot. I can understand why I mean anthropologically speaking…" She teased trying to keep any possible sexual tones out of her voice. Booth rolled his eyes and cut in.

"Bones she's 4!"

"You didn't let me finish I was going to say she is my daughter. It must be genetic, but thanks to your rude interruption I take it back!" she said childishly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

True to her promises earlier she walked in the office on time. No body was out in the main area and she took it for granted and walked into her office. She didn't even notice Connor sitting in the chair until he said in his accent that Angela called the third best man voice in the world behind Hodgins and George Clooney. Brennan didn't particularly like his Irish accent; she preferred Booth's gruff voice.

"We have a case." He informed her. She nearly jumped out of her shoes. He had surprised her. He placed the picture of Callie and Brennan back on the table.

"Ok." She said as she shifted the picture back to its exact position.

He watched her slender fingers around the frame. Her arm passed incredibly close to his face as she reaches to pick up one of her favorite pictures. She had a copy of it at home. It was Connor's least favorite. It was of Brennan, Booth and Parker. Parker was squished between the to making a squeamish face as Booth and Brennan placed slobbery kisses on both his cheeks. Connor had a sincere distaste for Booth, he wanted Brennan in fact she was supposed to be his. He had met Parker before and dint mind him he was a cute kid. He remembered clearly the first time he had met the kid.

_Brennan and Connor sat at a booth in the corner of burger King. Normally they went to the Royal Diner after work but Brennan had insisted she needed to be at Burger King by 6:20 that particular day after when he had suggested they grab a bite to eat. He had planned it. That was going to be the day that he told Brennan that he wanted to be more than friends. Not that you could actually consider them friends in the first place. Brennan was minimally friendly to him. He thought it might be love but would refuse to ever admit it. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He had finally worked up the courage and was leaning in and then there was a squeal form the other end of the burger joint. "Do'cer BONES!" He had exclaimed then ran across the store and ran up to meet Brenann who was already on her knees with her arms open. _When did that happen? 5 seconds ago she was inches form her face his lips already for the kiss. _Brennan hugged the kid as she stood up holding him in her arms. She met Rebecca who was standing near by looking impatient. _

"_Thank you so much. Dr. Brennan my mom was supposed to take him while I went away these days but she caught a cough and I couldn't send him with her not when she's sick like that."_

"_It's nothing Rebecca honestly. I have missed spending time with him since Booth left."_

"_Well I am kind of running late fro my flight but here's my contact info and if you want to step out side with me for a minute I can get you his bags."_

"_Sure. Connor would you mind sitting with Parker for a few minutes while I grab the bags?"_

"_No problem." Connor said disheartened. This wasn't part of his plan. He was supposed take Brennan out the next night. It was supposed to be there first date. _

"_Okay now Parker you be a good boy. Be good for Dr. Brennan while mommy is away and I will see you in 4 days okay? I love you."_

"_Wuv you to mommy." Parker had said as he leaned in and kissed his mom on the cheek. _ 5 Days! This would mean five days he would have to try and keep up the courage. _He watched as the one he wanted walked out the door with another woman. They had only been working together for about 2 weeks but he already knew that Booth was a taboo subject. According to Angela he was the love of Brennan's life and had been forced to leave a year prior. Since then Brennan had gone through 7 partners only one lasting more than a month. _

"Connor? You there? I said lets go!" He could tell by her tone that she was angry. How long hands she been trying to get her attention? He thought to himself she had always had his attention. From second number one.

"O ya well let's get going he said puling the keys form his pocket. As they walked out the door Brennan thought to her self. Sandra is lucky I but friends first now, if not I would have ditched him 2 years ago. Since the day he had walked through the door Sandra had had eyes for him. She wanted him really bad. Brennan's thoughts were interrupted with a scream from the direction of Angela's office.

Brennan ran towards the office where Hodgins Zach Goodman ad Sandra had been watching something on the angelator, Ever since Zach had graduated and become an official doctor Brennan focused only on FBI cases and Zach worked on the other ones and they both worked with Hodgins Sandra and Angela. Sandra was finishing training to do the same job as Angela. Brennan looked to the floor between Angela's legs where everybody else's attention seemed to be focused. Angela should have stopped work 2 weeks ago, she was due sometime next week but she was so determined to get Sandra completely up to par before her maternity leave that she kept working till the end of this week. There was a puddle of water in-between the legs.

"Hodgins get the car and meet us up front. We will get her out there and you get her to the hospital. Statistics show that she should be in labor for at least four hours this being her first childbirth." Brennan said quickly jumping into the director mode that Connor loved to watch. Brennan looked around the office before her face lighting up at the sight of the rolling computer chair. She quickly wheeled it over to Angela and had her sit down. Brennan locked the chair into place the wheeled Angela out the door and down the hall forgetting about Connor and the case. Sandra saw him by himself she decided that it was her big break. She walked up and slipped her hand in to his. He was startled by this. He thought he was over Brennan. Damn it! He knew he was over her but Sandra. Sure she was gorgeous she was nice, he had just been to preoccupied with Brennan to notice her. She was nice and he could maybe see them together, sure why not. With out letting go of her hand they followed the rest of the gang out of the lab.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So what did you think? Not to much B and B I know but I wanted more story to this chapter. Reviews love me almost as much as I love them! Next chapter will have the birth of Angela's baby! **


End file.
